


Welcome

by AlohomoraHearts



Series: Walt University [1]
Category: All Disney Animated Films, Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Disney Animated Fandoms, Emperor's New Groove (2000), Hercules (1997), Mulan (1998), Tangled (2010), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Atlantis: The Lost Empire - Freeform, Crossover, Disney's Hercules, Megara - Freeform, Milo Thatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohomoraHearts/pseuds/AlohomoraHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo James Thatch is accepted into the Walt University, a college for all Disney animated Characters (Or semi-animated in the case of Giselle and Prince Edward). Where he meets the beautiful, clinical and  mysterious Megara, the lovely and lively Rapunzel, with a series of other great Disney characters. As he fights to survive the star-struck teachers, conflicting roommates, and classic bullies to finally overcome the tragedy's in his past and find a place for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am Lost... Again.

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of this story is to see how Disney (Just Disney, no Pixar) characters would react to each other if they were all together and did not know one another. So in this alternate reality, every character is going to a school called Walt University in California, none of them have know each other previous to attending this school (Unless otherwise stated, their are a few exceptions) and they all are living in the 2000's. Their pasts all have undergone a modern twist that will be revealed in the stories. I do plan on doing a series with stories about a lot of characters. Each story in the series is going to be inspired by a Disney song. This one is inspired by Welcome by Phil Collins (In Disney's Brother Bear). This story is the intro to the series, told by Milo Thatch, the main hero in Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire. I hope you enjoy, this is my first ever fanfic!

This is the fourth time today I have succeeded in getting lost. It is pathetic, I can correctly locate any country or city on a map, but I can not find my way through a college campus. This morning I have entered the dining hall, one of the libraries, and the auditorium and still have no idea where my dorm is. Until this point I have been too prideful to ask for directions but, I admit, I am desperate.

I scan the building in front of me, the Recreation Centre. I shudder at the thought of the place. I have had bad experiences with gyms, and sports, and pretty much anything that involves moving my feet. This is the last place I wanted to end up. I look around hopefully for any stragglers that I could ask for directions but everyone was already in their classes. I guess I have no choice. I swallow what little pride I have left, pick up my heavy bags and head into the Centre. 

The first thing I noticed was the smell. An unpleasant mix of body odor, different cleaners trying to cover it up, chlorine, and feet. I tried to breath through my mouth as I continue. It was a newer building with light blue walls and glass windows along the hallway to see what form of torture, I mean sport, was commencing inside. I glance inside the first room. There was a large group of students all in fencing gear. The majority of them are watching two opponents fight in the centre of the room. But I do not mean fighting with swords. I mean yelling at each other. I could just hear their voices through the glass, not enough to make out words, just a loud, intense mumbing. 

One of the opponents is a pretty asian girl. She angrily throws her fencing mask on the ground. I can not hear what she is yelling but the red in her fact tells me it is something bad. Her opposer was a tall, muscular man. I could not see his face but his black hair was tied loosely into a bun with a red tie. The man grabs her arm and she shakes it off violently then makes her way to the door. She swings it open with a deafening slam, almost hitting me. She storms past me and I quickly move out of her way. I could sense if I ask her for directions I would end up in the hospital so I move along, leaving the fencing team behind me. 

The next door I come to is the pool. I do not even try to converse with the swimmers. They would have trouble hearing me, also, there is a chance if I enter that humid room, I will come out soaked from head to toe. But, I do glance inside. A redhead gracefully lifts herself from the pool as an energetic Hawaiian girl cheers her on. The girl catches my eye and cocks her head slightly. I blush brightly then move on the the next room. Or I was partly there when someone crashes into me.My luggage bursts open and the floor suddenly looks like my laundry hamper colided with my bookshelf.

“Sorry, sorry....” I automatically say, taking a sudden interest in my boots

“ Well, you aren’t the worst thing I have bumped into in this sweathole.” said the stranger in a low, melodious voice.

I blush, realizing it was a female. That makes it so much worse, especially when my undergarments are laying exposed acrossed the tile floor.

I risk a look up at her. She was beautiful. 

She is wearing a light purple tank top, shorts, and a chain with a large bronze medallion on it. Her reddish-brown hair was wavy and pulled back tightly into a ponytail that cascaded down her back, all accept one curl that hung in front of her face.

I mumble something like “Hermiger umm taumbe”. So much for being a linguist...

“ The name’s Megara, friends call me Meg. Or they would if I had any.” She states confidently. She is so straightforward it takes me by surprise.

“ Ahh...Yes...umm..hi?’ I mumble again. Gosh, I am an idiot.

“ Never talked to a chick before, or all you always this articulate?”

“ Oh yeah...sorry. I am Milo James Thatch” I say, holding my slender, bony hand out to her pale one.

She swatted it away.

“ No need for formality, we are all prisoners here.” Meg sighs.

I look down again but notice her necklace had a gold inscription on it.

“A broken heart strokes the fire...” I read.

Meg stares down at her necklace.

“ You read ancient greek?

“ Yeah, I know a few of different languages .” I explain modestly. Though, saying that the thirty-seven languages is a few is and understatement.

“ Talented tongue.” Meg summarizes.

I nod “ Why that quote? What does it m...” 

I am cut off as one of Meg places fingers over my mouth.

“ I don’t go blabbing any life stories to someone until I have have at least shared lunch. Now, why don’t we get your Indiana Jones boxers off the floor before cheerleading practice gets let out?”

My eyes widened behind my large black rimmed glasses. I bent down and began to through my clothes back in my suitcase. Meg stands by and watches my struggle with that smirk on her face. Soon my clothes are contained haphazardly in my suitcase once again. Just in time to, cheer practice just got out. A large group of girls storm out of one of the rooms and head towards the locker rooms.

A blonde in a short green dress looks at me and Meg with disgust as she throws her gym bag over her shoulder. 

Meg sticks out her leg in front of her and the blonde crashes to the ground. 

“ Sorry Tink, I didn’t even notice you there. That seems weird though. With your frog workout outfit I thought you would be hard to miss.” She smirks.

I look away. The girl Meg called Tink turned red and pouted away.

I stood there awkwardly. I did not know what to make of the sudden display of aggression.

“ Come on, lets get out of here before they come out.Choking on perfume is not in my schedule today.”

I nod weakly and follow her out.

The sun and humidity make outside nearly unbearable. I am currently wearing boots, a sweater vest and button up shirt, slacks, and a trench coat, bad idea. California is not known for its modest clothing. Now I know why.

“ Hey! Zel!” Meg yells to a girl coming from one of the libraries.

The girl beams and runs across the street towards us, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a bus and a bike. The first thing I noticed is her bare feet, then I notice her knee-length golden hair, pink blouse, and purple skirt.

“ Hi, Meg!” She says in a high-pitched voice.

“Hey” Meg replies in a much less enthusiastic tone “ This is Milo.” She gestures to me.

The girl flashes another bright smile.

“ Hello, I am Rapunzel. Meg thinks my names is too long so she just calls me Zel. No one else does though, I don’t care what you call me.”

This girl makes me tired just listening to her, not in a bad way. Her long-winded sentence just took a moment to process.

“ Well, Spectacles here can’t find his dorm and I need to go...somewhere” Meg explains, well sort of, her “something” is suspicious. Though, normally I repel anything female, so, I am not surprised.

“ I would love to show him around.” She states sweetly.

 

I watch Meg hope on one of the campus shuttle and drive towards the beach. Then I turn back around to Rapunzel.

“ Where your dorm?” She asks.

I strain my memory for the name.

“ It was something about brothers....”

Rapunzel laughed sweetly me “ The Sherman Brothers’?” She suggests.

That sounded vaguely familiar so I nodded.

“ Great, that's all the way across campus” 

“ How is that gr...?” I began to ask, physical exertion in this heat sounded like cruel and unusual punishment. 

“ That gives me time to give you the full tour” She squeals.

She grasps my hand and begins to pull me along. I barely get to grab my bag before she starts the “full tour”.

“ You have already seen the Rec center, obviously. Our school is second ranked in fencing and surfing. You should go to a competition. The crowd is unbelievable. Especially when we fact our rivals, the D.W. Academy”  
I find her stories informative, I did not know much about the school before I came. All I knew is that it this school is ranked top in the country for linguistics and it was willing to pay a handsome amount of money for the grandson of the renowned archaeologist Thaddeus Thatch. The funeral left me pretty my broke, so that was a blessing.


	2. Our Happy, Dusfunctional Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo sees his roommates, maybe too much of them...

Chapter 2

Our Happy, Dysfunctional Family

Rapunzel leads me to the place along the beach where most of the students eat lunch. They call it the “Pit”, Rapunzel informs me, because of the fire pit that the students had created in the center of it. It was crowded with people studying and snacking. No one takes much notice of us. 

“ This is where all the main events on campus happen. We are having a party here tomorrow, you should come.” Rapunzel suggests.

Parties, in my book, are in the same list as gyms, and girls. I generally try to avoid them like the black plaque. Honestly, I would take the plaque. 

I smile at her though, she is just too nice to turn down “ Maybe..”

Rapunzel laughs “ You should.”

We walk a little more, my feet are starting to ache. 

Eventually she stops in front of a large building with a ton of windows “ Here you go! The Sherman Brothers’ dorm.”

I thank her and she reminds me again of the party I plan to avoid. Then I descend into the place where I will be spending the rest of my college life. No pressure…

When I enter, there is a small group of boys accumulated in the lobby, but none of them look at me. I cross the room and get into one of the elevators, though, as the elevator rises, so do my nerves.

I know I am not the perfect roommate. I am the definition of socially awkward. I wear “old fashion” clothes and I am what one may call a teachers pet. On the other hand, I am well educated and, and if nothing else, they can copy my homework. The elevator stops. the doors slide open. I check my information again for my room number, 13.

Great, an unlucky number.

I past twelve doors. My hands sweat as I turn the door knob. I open the door.

The door swings open and I get the first view of my new roommate. And I see way too much.

Loud rap music is blaring and in the centre of the room a guy is dancing Gangnam Style, in nothing but a golden necklace.

I automatically shield my eyes, my face feels hot “ I am so sorry.” I exclaim.

The man sighs in annoyance “ Man, you threw off my groove.”

He heads to the source of the music and turns it off. 

I uncover my eyes and focus with great concentration on the man’s face. Luckily, I is much taller than him, so I was able to do so fairly well. He is very thin with tan skin and black hair down to his shoulders.

“ You must be the new guy, I’m Kuzco” He states proudly, holding his hand out to me.

I do not take his hand “ Uhh.. Milo Thatch...do you happen to have a towel of something to...cover up?” I mutter.

He looks down, as though he forgot he was bare nude.

“ Don’t need to freak, we are all dudes here” he laughs but wraps a yellow towel around his waist.

“ Well, Minto…” Kuzco stares

“ Milo” I correct him.

“ Wello, MILO, welcome to Kuzcotopia. Thats my and Jim’s room” He gestures to the room of the right “ And that’s the General’s room, where you’ll be staying. They should be here any moment to give you a “warm” welcome”

That sounds ominous.

Kuzco and I wait for the other to people in silence. Or I am silent, Kuzco, who still is wearing nothing but a very tiny towel, begins to sing “ Do the Llama Llama” while blow drying his hair.

Five minutes later, a shirtless man opens the door. Apparently they forgot to inform me that I was is a “clothing optional” dorm. The man is Chinese, taller than me, and extremely buff. I recognize him as the man yelling at the girl in the fencing room.

He looked me over with a disappointed scowl “ First llama-head now you? I thought I was assigned to a man-only dorm.” He growls.

I am not sure how to respond. I was hoping they would give me a few seconds before the wrote me off as a hopeless wimp.

Kuzco stopped blow drying his hair.

“ Shang, if you did that this room would be so much less fabulous, admit it.” Kuzco sings.

The man Kuzco addressed as Shang looks ready to murder kuzco, and, based of the size of his biceps, he is fully capable of doing it.

Fortunately, a sound in the hallway stops me from having to be a valuable witness. It sounds like rolling wheels, and it is getting closer.

A boy wheels straight into our room on a longboard, knocking right into Shang. 

The rider is fully clothed. Dressed in very baggy cargo pants and an old brown leather jacket he stands out from the Californian natives I have seen. The lower part of his head is shaved with the exception of a small braid at the base of his neck.The rest of his hair is cut unevenly so it is longer in the front. He jumps off his longboard which is decorated with a map of the solar system, and collapses onto the couch.

“ So you are the new meat that is joining our highly dysfunctional family, I am Jim” He states calmly.

Shang’s face is turning red. He storms over to Jim, grabs him by the collar and pulls the smaller man to his feet.

“ James Hawkins, I have told you one million times, YOU ARE NOT TO RIDE THAT DARNED SKATEBOARD IN MY ROOM!” Shang roars.

Jim looks him right in the eyes “...And I have told you one million times it is a LONG board not a skateboard, it is OUR room, and DON'T CALL ME JAMES ”

" Make me.." Shang growls.

And with that, Jim punches Shang in the face.

" I will never need cable.." Kuzco laughs as he goes to the kitchenette and pulls out a bowl of pop corm.

My heart is racing and the two men begin to wrestle each other. I have to get out of here...

“ Well...I am just going to go..” I say quietly, backing out the door. Jim and Shang are still fighting and do not even notice but Kuzco gives me a quick wave.

I close the door softly and take several deep breaths. 

I am going to die.


	3. The Pumpkin King

Chapter 3

I lean against the wall adjacent to the door. I can still hear them yelling but it is muffled enough by the door that I can not make out the individual words. I notice a tall man making his way down the hallway. I mean, really tall. I am considered fairly tall by most people I meet but this figure was at least a head taller than me. That was not his most interesting, or intimidating asset though. He wore pinstriped suit complete with a fedora. His face and hair were ghostly white created a shocking contrast with his his eyes that were outlined carefully in eyeliner and black lipstick. To my surprise, he upturns his lips in a smile when he saw me. 

“ You must be the most recent addition to the Room 13 House of Horrors” He laughs. 

The sound makes me jump, it is more like a cackle than anything else. He looks at me expectantly and I weakly nod. Jiminy Christmas, he has a quite a few piercings! And almost all mof them in the shape of skulls or spikes. I have never said one word to someone this intimidating in my entire life. 

This makes the man smile again “I am Jack Skellington, but most people call me the Pumpkin King.” 

I nod, just taking notice that all the buttons on his jacket were jack-o-lantern shaped. 

“ Why hello Mr. Pumpkin King…” Thank you nerves, for making me sound completely idiotic every time I open my mouth… “ I am Milo”.

“ I know, you are the grandson of Thaddeus Thatch, the famous archeologist. I find is work decent.”

Well, I was not expecting that…

Apparently, Jack could see the surprise on my face. He laughed again.

“ I know, a goth who is smart, weird.”

I blush “ No!..I did not mean it like that…” 

“ Do not worry, it happens all the time.”

Just then, my dorm door flew open and Jim walked out. He turned to Jack and I gave us a sideways smile. 

“ You ready, King?” Jim asks Jack. 

Jack nods and they both begin to make their way down the street. “King” turns back to me for a moment.

“ I will see you around,Milo” 

I weakly wave goodbye. Then, after a few deep breaths, I venture back into our room. 

Shang was sitting on a couch reading a book that read “10001 Battle Strategies”.

He looks up at me over the top of the book. His eyes are cold and disapproving. 

“ Would you please do the honor of getting your junk out of the common room? And 

when you do so, touch any of my stuff and you lose an arm” He threatens.

I give him what I hope was a reassuring smile and my suitcase into my new room. It was barren, containing little more than a bed and a dresser. It reminds me of a military cot which, knowing the resident, does not surprise me. I look in the dresser, it has a lot of camo and fencing gear in it. 

I carefully place my clothes next to his and use the shelf above the closet as book storage, I almost can fit my collection on it but not quite. I put the rest of my books I pile nightstand.

When I finally make my way back out to the common space neither Shang nor Kuzco are there. I glance into the other bed room. It is the opposite of mine. it is plastered in posters and extra furniture. Clothes and papers are littered across the room. It is overwhelming but has a warmer feeling than Shang’s room.

I take a closer look at the walls. The posters depict anything from half-naked girls on motorcycles to pictures of the Endeavor launch. I could tell whose bed was who by the bed sheets. The bed closest to the window was covered in a golden silk sheets and piles of red satin pillows, also the poster just above it read “ Emperor in Bed”. He might have just written “Kuzco Sleeps Here”. The other bed was much less extravagant. It has night blue sheets with one pillow that bears the NASA logo. Jim’s was much more my taste. 

I go back out to the common room and the young Hawaiian girl that I saw at the swimming pool was sitting on the couch reading “Practical Voodoo”.


	4. MISS?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo finally finds a place in the school he can feel comfortable and perhaps even a woman her can talk to. There is just one catch...

“ Umm...Hello?” I say. I can just not figure why this girl is in the room!

“ Hello” The girl said happily, not looking up from her book. 

I wait a moment in the awkward silence but the girl does not even look up at me. I shift uncomfortably then clear my throat but she still has her eyes stuck on her book.

“ Excuse me, who are you?” I ask quietly.

The girl finally looks up “ Lilo” she says shortly.

“ Umm...nice to meet you Lilo, what are you doing?” I ask, trying desperately to coax a reason for being in my dorm out of her.

“ I am learning how to punish my friends.”

I do not know where to go with that… I search her face for any sign of joking, to my horror, there is nothing. My heart begins to pound as Lilo begins takes some twine out of her bag and begins to shape it into something that looks disturbingly humiod. I then take notice of the large piles of needles sitting on the couch next to her.

This causes me, for the second time today, to slowly back out of my dorm and into the calm safety of the hallway.

Maybe I should go to the library. My grandfather always retreated to his library when he was stressed or lost. Now if I can find my way to it…

Amazingly I am able to navigate back to the school’s library that Rapunzel had shown me earlier. I open the door and automatically feel a sense of relief. They have shelves upon shelves of sweet, welcoming literature. I walk amongst the books and, for the first time today, do not feel like I should be on anti-anxiety medicine. 

I spend a long while shifting through the labyrinth of books. I see names that are as familiar to me as old friends H.G.Wells, Shakespeare, Mark Twain. I had just picked up The Grapes of Wrath when I notice something. There, at the end of the isle, is my grandfather.

Of course, it was not really him, it was a picture of him on the cover of his autobiography. I place the book I was holding down and walk towards it. Not only is there his autobiography, but every book he had ever written. I look at them all and feel tears in my eyes. His kind, smiling face was looking up at me again. His eyes shining with life and his smile as bright as ever. I take my glasses off and wipe them on my shirt.Then, hearing someone walking up behind me, I wipe my eyes and turn to face them.

“ Hello, may I help you find something?” a woman asks me.

She has a lovely round face and caramel coloured hair that is pulled into a loose bun.

“No, I am just looking.” I reply.

She takes a second to look at the books in front of me.

“Oh yes, Mister Thatch. He is one of my favorite geographers. He is simply brilliant.” I notice she has a slight British accent.

“ Yes he was, he was my grandfather.” I tell her with a modest smile.

Her eyes light up.

“ Was he really?”

I nod.

We spend the next few hours in a lively conversation about my grandfather’s work.

It is amazing how easily I can converse with this woman, the other females I have met so far have been nice but still intimidated me. It was not like that with her. We quickly share theories on Atlantis and other findings. She is amazed how talented I was linguistically, which is usually a big turn off for girls. Then she shares these fantastic stories on how she went to South America to study gorillas with her father and proved his theories of family groups.

I love the way her eyes light up when she is talking. I love the way that she can understand my terrible, intelligent-based humor. For the first time today I have found someone that I can understand and talk to. I am disappointed when she has to leave. I also, should have realized it was too good to be true...

She is halfway to the door when I remember something.

“ Excuse me, Miss. What is your name?” 

The woman laughs “Oh yes, I forgot. I am Ms. Porter. I am most looking forward to having you in class, Mr. Thatch.”

Miss?

Miss?!

MISS?!?

Oh my Edgar Allan Poe, I was thinking about asking out a teacher!

Of course, the first possible girlfriend I am able to find is my professor, with my luck it would be impossible to actually find a cute woman I can talk to.

I just called my teacher cute…

I can not believe I think my teacher is cute!

I am so incredibly lame I can not even put it into words.

The only possible move I can take now is to go to my dorm and rethink my life.


	5. And Now I Have a Nemisis...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo goes to his first class, unfortunately, he is the star pupil.

That night, I make a scale model of the school with popsicle sticks to keep my mind occupied, it did not work very well and now two of my fingers are glued together. Great, just great….

They are still stuck tight when I made my way to my first class of the day, history. At least the scale model made sure I did not get lost. Still, my spirits were lightened as I entered the lecture hall and saw Meg sitting in the back row. At least I knew someone.

I cautiously went up and sat by her. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

“Your hair looks like a gopher” She laughed.

I turned red and quickly went to fix my hair to little success.

Meg laughs again then reaches up to smooth my hair. 

“There, now you just look like a total dork, not a total dork with a rodent sitting on his head.” She mocks.

I smile gratefully and turn my attention to the front of the classroom where the professor had just entered. He is a peculiar looking man with a knee length silver beard and a sky blue suit. 

“Hello my slightly impressive students.” The man sings “I have a treat for you, today we have a new student Mr. Milo Thatch.”

My face goes red. The classes were so big I was praying no teachers would even take notice of the new student. Darn it….

“Grandson of the famous Thaddeus Thatch. Stand up, Milo.” He continues.

I do not move. Meg nudges me. I slowly stand up, I take note of the many rolling eyes and dirty looks. I quickly sit down.

“Professor Merlin, is a bit clueless” Mag warns me.

The rest of the class just so happens to highlight my grandfather. And every time he does, several eyes looked back at me. Also, I am called on often to elaborate Thaddeus's theories and discoveries. Normally, he would have jumped at this opportunity but with every glowing compliment I could feel my classmates resentment towards me grow. I had a sinking feeling that I am slowly building a large group of nemeses. Great…

After class got let out, I quickly push my way out of the room.

Years of being pushed around and made fun of has given me a highly developed Bully-Radar and right now, it is beeping like crazy.

I barely even realize that Meg has followed me. 

“ Slow down, Einstein! What’s your hurry?” She chuckles, running to catch up to me. 

“The faster I get away from those people, the safer I will be” I explain.

Meg looks at me sceptically. The look she sends me tells me I am being paranoid, stupid, and a dork, all at the same time. Though, as if to prove me right, and still announce my impending doom, a large group of my “fellow” students catch up to me.

The group was made up of five people. The man in front was handsome, well-dressed man with slicked back red hair. 

They circle me as though they are hungry sharks and cut my trail off.

I swallow hard “ Umm...ahhh...Hi guys, I am Milo Thatch.”

“ Well, no duh, we picked that up from the millions times the teacher drooled over you.” cackled girl with chocolate colored skin and a mohawk.

They move in closer, I shift uncomfortably.

The ginger in front reaches his hand out to me “ My name in Hans.”

His lips smile in such a way that I almost wanted to believe he was a friend, but not quite. I shake his hand.

“ ...That is Gaston” He motions to a muscular man who was using his phone as a mirror “ And those idiots are Shenzi” The mohawk girl winks“ Banzai” A terrifying looking boy in all back waved “ ....And Ed” A cross-eyed boy smiles at me.

“ Nice to meet you all…” I say quietly.

“ Nice, might be an overstatement. Your incessant need to be smarter than everybody might… well… come across as infuriating.” Hans smiles.

He takes several steps towards me. His breath is fogging up my glasses.

“ I would be careful, people here do not take well to loud mouths. “ His eyes darken but that calm grin still decorates his face “ We would not want anyone to be compelled, to shut you up, permanently.”

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed laugh. Their laughs retain the quality of a hyena pack, almost a screech.

I nod so enthusiastically that my glasses slip off my nose and fall to the floor.

“ Good” Hans laughs, and the pack begins to move on, but not before Gaston steps on my glasses. I flinch at the sound of snapping wire.He shoots me a blindingly-white smile then walked on.

“ Watch it!” Meg snaps at him.

He turns on his polished heels.

“ Have you got a problem?” He laughs.

Megara steps right up to him. She looks intimidating though she is a good head shorter than the black-haired bodybuilder. 

“ Yeah, I do in fact, breaking glasses is underworld low, even for a tool like you.” She growls.

Gaston grabs Meg’s arm and pushes her up against the wall of the hallway. I instinctively make a move towards her but Ed and Banzai snatch my shirt collar and throw we to the floor as if I am a stuffed animal. Important lesson kids, that is what happens when you skip gym class. You increase the potential of being as tough as a marshmallow when you grow up exponentially. Just as a side note.

“ Come on Meggy, don’t be like that…” He purrs.

She thrashes violently in his grip. Suddenly a very tall guy with blue hair comes up behind Gaston.

“ What are you doing?” The stranger challenges.

Gaston turned slowly, his face pale.

“ What have I told you about touching my stuff?” 

Gaston’s eyes widen in fear and could tell why. The newcomer is just as muscular and Gaston but much taller. That and the flames in his eyes, as though he was just waiting to get angry but was right now taunting his victims. The shorter boy leg go of Meg.

“ S..S..So sorry Hades, won’t happen again” He muttered to the stranger.

The fear surprise me. What was with this guy? And why was Meg his “stuff”? 

The guy that Gaston had called Hades turned to Hans, “ Keep your dogs in line” He orders.

Hans nods but looks extremely reluctant about the situation and was clearly upset about being shown up by this Hades guy. Never the less, the pack moves out.

Hades wraps his arm around Megs waist.

“ Hello my little Nut Meg.” He purred. 

Meg looks part way between mortified and annoyed.

“ Speak of the Devil…” she mutters under her breath.

Hades turns and looks at me “ Same for you little rodent, my stuff, hands off.” He warns. I nod vigorously as I shove my bent glasses on my face.

Meg looks at me apologetically.

“ Thatch, meet my boyfriend”  
Wait, what?!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for relationships ( I am not opposed to M/M or F/F) that you would like me to use, or characters that you would like me to go into detail on, please comment. I am always in need for inspiration. Also, there will be "guest stars" from Dreamworks and Pixar in my other stories. Any suggestions would be appreciated.


End file.
